


Superba’s Suffering

by Rubynye



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dildos, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, Forced to Choose Which Hole is Raped, Gang Rape, Pegging, Raped In Every Hole, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: And she screams because the mastermind of this attack, her former shieldmate and lost friend Subsuma, stands cackling with glee as she watches...





	Superba’s Suffering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soseta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soseta/gifts).



> Soseta, I couldn't write just one of your awesome prompts. I hope you enjoy this too!

Struggling, choking, Superba coughs up a scream. She’s struggling because three villains worked together to bring her down, and bound her with her own unbreakable whip, wrists to ankles behind her back. She’s choking because Rockfall, after propping her knees achingly far apart with a bar of stone, is pounding into her arse with searing force, shoving her onto Captain Chaos’s penis wedged into her throat, again and again and again. And she screams because the mastermind of this attack, her former shieldmate and lost friend Subsuma, stands cackling with glee as she watches these miscreants defile Superba, as she readies herself to join in with ominous little slick noises.

Superba can barely hear those noises, under her own muffled keening, under Chaos’s grunting and Rockfall’s litany of mumbled curses as they impale her over and over, but she fears what they portend most of all. Rockfall and Chaos hate her as an enemy, violating her out of simple opportunity, but Subsuma hates her with the strength of former love and long-honed plans, and that wounds Superba till her heart bleeds, deeper inside than either man could ever penetrate.

Not that they aren’t trying, to wrest pleasure from Superba’s unwilling body, to break her fighting spirit. Her own whip handle crushes her down, its weight multiplied thousandfold by Chaos’s touch, her breasts and belly dragged and scraped across the filthy alley pavement as they jerk her back and forth with their thrusts, her waist and scalp burning under their rough grips. The stone bar pushes back at her every attempt to crack it, denting her knees, holding her thighs apart so widely the joints of her hips creak, and it has been long years since she has been entered by anything firmer than a tongue, let alone penetrated as a means to bludgeon pain and shame into her. Her jaw creaks as Chaos rides her face, she burns around Rockfall’s pounding, she hurts and hurts but she will not panic, she will find her moment, she will turn their own efforts against her enemies and bring all three to justice.

So she tells herself, behind her aching eyes, though she knows she has never been brought so low before, though Chaos spurting bitterness down her throat makes her gag and retch, as he drags on her hair with such force his pubic bone shoves against her nose, as he cheers breathlessly to feel her choking throat spasm around his glans. 

Rockfall reaches his orgasm as well, with noisy grunts above her and slick spurts inside her; he drags himself from her abused flesh and smacks her resoundingly across her arse, rippling through her flesh. Subsuma cheers high, clapping her hands, her light voice tinkling as she laughs, and Superba clenches her burning eyes against the worst pain of all.

“Greetings, Shieldsister,” Subsuma says mockingly, crouching before Superba, who does not look up. “How do you today?” Superba holds herself still, but Subsuma just laughs and grips her chin in a long-nailed hand, denting her skin as she wrenches her head up.

Eyes opening wide, Superba gasps in surprise, but then this whole last hour has been one impossible shock after another. “You’ve grown stronger,” she says before she masters herself again, and feels her heart sink even further as she watches the cruel smile spread across Subsuma’s face, sees the oily lines of the new mystical tattoo peek from beneath the sweep of her honey-colored hair and the overlarge coronet replacing her warrior’s tiara. “Subsuma, what have you done?”

Subsuma’s smile twists into a snarl as she shakes Superba’s chin. “You will call me The Mistress,” she says, nails biting into Superba’s skin. “I’ve grown even stronger than you can know, strong enough to rule. Strong enough to do anything to you. Do you think I need— actually,” as she lifts her head, “take a nap, guys.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” says Chaos, whom Superba has never seen submit to any authority, not even hers with her boot on his head, and she turns her aching neck and watches astonished as he and Rockfall, their flies still open and limp penises still exposed, lie down amidst the filth of the alley as if on soft beds and doze off in immediate peace.

“So cooperative,” Subsuma purrs. “But I don’t even need them. I have the power to drop you out of the sky on my command.” She looks down at her hand, crackling with dark lightning like slashes through reality, and her smile makes Superba shudder, especially as she fastens that gaze on Superba again. “But it’s so much fun to watch them plundering the involate temple of your body.”

“Is that why?” Superba asks, though her voice cracks. “When once you swore to protect people from violation and harm?”

Subsuma rolls her gemlike eyes. “I swore to protect innocence, long ago, before I learned it’s just a lie. There are no innocents, just the lazy, the weak, and the powerful.” And with those words Subsuma stands, and Superba, drawing breath to argue, chokes on air.

Over Subsuma’s pubis, harnessed with a thick web of straps around her hips, juts a massive phallos crafted from a hard-shelled squash, dried and lacquered, slicked to gleaming, and, even more astonishingly, inscribed in metallic English text. “VENGEANCE IS MINE” up one side, and as Subsuma swivels her hips, “SAYETH THE GOURD” is revealed down the other. 

“Do you remember, Shieldsister,” Subsuma asks, fists on hips, thrusting against the air so the monstrous phallos juts all the further forward, “The day you cast the deciding vote on my exile, the day they asked me to choose where I’d wear my brand?” She reaches up to pull her shoulder armor aside, displaying the seared-in weals that forever bar her from their home. “I thought I’d ask you now, where shall we put my friend here?” as she gestures to the phallos. “Which of your sweet holes shall I plunder?”

“My mouth,” Superba gasps. It won’t fit, but then it won’t fit anywhere, much too large and knobbed and rigid. Hopefully the sight of Superba submissively licking it will placate Subsuma, buy Superba the time to find the path out of this trap. 

Subsuma looks down at Superba for a long span of rushing heartbeats, her face unreadable. Then the horrible smile returns, and she bend to slap Superba with her power-wreathed hand, sending pain zigzagging through her like razor wires so she has to grit her teeth against a scream. “You coward,” she chides as she paces out of Superba’s line of sight. “Afraid to fully accept my little friend into you? As if you could fit a fingers’-breadth into your mouth.” Subsuma steps over the spreader bar and kneels between Superba’s thighs, clamping long hands onto her hips, digging in sharp fingernails, and though Superba jerks and struggles all she does is bruise her breasts and belly further, though she shouts, “No!” Subsuma just calls over her, “Wake up, guys, you’ll want to watch this!”

“Subsuma—“ is answered with another resounding slap to her arse, rippling waves of pain. 

“Call me by my rightful name,” Subsuma hisses behind her, reaching down with cruel fingers to push Superba’s nether lips apart, pressing that hard blunt phallos to her entrance. “Beg me as your Mistress and perhaps I’ll go easy on you.” She wriggles her hips between Superba’s thighs, rubbing the straps against her abraded skin, the phallos’s head against her entrance, and Superba has never felt so defenseless, never in her life. 

“Aw yeah,” groans Rockfall, but Chaos calls, “Flip her over, Ma’am! Let’s see those super tits bounce!”

“A charming suggestion,” Subsuma replies, “but for one issue,” just as Superba realizes, with the leverage of her feet against the ground—

But Subsuma was ahead of her, and Rockfall says, “Oh, I get it!” as he reaches over to Superba’s prone feet. She tries to shove at him with her toes, easily strong enough to knock a mortal man over with one, but he drops a blob of hot rock on them from above and shapes it into a tight casing with his power, chuckling all the while.

“Perfect,” Subsuma chortles. “My darling Captain, handle that handle for me? Three, two, one!”

The handle’s crush releases. Superba tries to fling herself into the air but Subsuma digs in her nails till they feel like punctures as she rolls Superba onto her back. The handle drags her down again as Chaos closes his hand into a fist, then returns it to stroking himself as he smirks at Superba, as Subsuma wriggles ever closer, pressing that phallos ever more firmly against her, into her no matter how she clenches and struggles against it.

“One last chance, dear Shieldsister,” Subsuma offers, leaning in so low a strand of her hair, fallen from her coronet, slides across Superba’s cheek. “Call me your Mistress. Beg me for your mercy—“

Superba bites down on the strand of hair and yanks. Subsuma yelps and wrenches her head back, tearing the strand free, and leans in scowling to backhand Superba across both cheeks. “All right, then,” Subsuma snarls, “Fuck you.” She pulls her hips back, and Superba steels herself, clenching her fists against the rock around her feet, and Subsuma slams forward.

The phallos shoves into Superba, at least a handspan’s burning stretch, and she sucks down her scream with a lungful of air, trying not to hear Subsuma’s villains cheer. Subsuma yanks back, pulling her seemingly inside out, and slams harder, with all the strength of their birthright and more, and —

The phallos slams into Superba’s depths, searing her open, punching her womb, and her spine snaps into a pained arch, the scream tearing free from her burning throat. “Yes,” Subsuma growls, teeth bared, and thrusts again, driving another scream out of Superba, and again, rending open a pain-lined hollow inside her, and again and again and again until Superba is choking once more, tears running hot down her temples, screaming and weeping and helpless under Subsuma’s brutal onslaught.

Her breasts do bounce, juddering back and forth between each thrust, until Rockfall leans forward to grip them both, squeezing them till they bulge achingly between his fingers. “Wow,” he mutters stupidly, “wow, they’re even better than I’d thought,” as he shuffles in behind Superba’s head just far enough that she can’t hit him by thrashing.

“Rockfall my dear,” Subsuma huffs between blows, “Are you ready again? I tire of her noise, plug that mouth for me?” And as she did when this began she reaches up to grasp Superba’s throat, stilling her with unprecedented power, preventing her from doing anything to defend herself, anything but letting Rockfall pry her mouth open and tip her head back, practically sitting on her face as he pushes in down to the back of her throat.

Superba coughs helplessly, and Rockfall laughs, and Subsuma bludgeons ever-rising pain into her, and Chaos calls, “When you’re done, Ma’am, I’d like a turn at her pussy too.” Superba struggles and strains and moves not an inch, feels her pulse race within her ears and veins as she’s used at both ends, beats back at her swelling panic and prays to merciful Minerva for any way out to reveal itself, any escape from this.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Supervillain Team-Up noncons The Worlds Greatest Superheroine". Bonus points to anyone who knows where I got her name from.


End file.
